One month in Heaven
by ashfort
Summary: the team is now having their vacation from everything,fighting,searching & protecting even schooling & now their bored to hell but suddenly yanagi teach them a game.they will be locked up with somone in a room with only one bed for a month...please R&R..


One Month in Heaven

Don't own any anime…

"Stupid school months…..WOOHHH ended at last!!" Recca shouted as he stretched his arms before resting his back on the tree. "Yeah, sure it did. But hell it's BORING!!!" Fuuko exclaimed "Can we do something fun? It has been a few days since it ended and we've been doing nothing." Domon said with a sigh. "We can go play hide and seek." Ganko said in a cheery voice but not enough to cheer her other three companions. "Ganko, we always play hide and seek." Domon stated with a matter-in-fact-tone "Yeah, with lots of beating and fighting with each other." Fuuko added. Suddenly Kaoru up on the tree listening to their conversation suggests "How about rounds of fight?" the four looked up startled, "Hey, how have you been there?" Recca asked the boy "About ten minutes ago." He replied. "Well…with your suggestion…I don't think so you see, after our fight with Mori we've done nothing but fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting –SMACK- aw!, why did you that for?" Dommon asked Fuuko while touching the hill on his head. "Yeah, yeah we get what you mean." Fuuko grunted.

After two minutes of actually doing nothing.

The five of them looked at each other and sighed. "BORING!!!!" "Huh? What's that again Fuuko?" Yanagi asked "I said its boring." She repeated. Suddenly Recca said "You see my pricess we are bored…fighting…hn…we're always fighting and I think I won ten rounds over Fuuko." "Hey, hey now don't be a liar. I won fifteen and it's higher than that." Fuuko uttered. "One…two…five…ten…, wait Fuuko fifteen is really higher than ten." Recca said with an innocent look "Argh! I'm losing my mind!" Fuuko shouted "Guess that's what boredom can cause to an already fool guy." Kaoru stated. But before Recca can throw a fire ball to the boy, Yanagi smiled "Hey guys do you know how to play seven minutes in heaven?" she asked "Seven minutes in heaven? Wha-what's that?" Dommon asked "Never heard of that before." Recca exclaimed closing his eyes. "Ooh stupid don't you guys know that?! It's…it's…unm yeah what is it?" Fuuko asked. Yanagi just smiled to the expressions of her friends "I'll explain it to you later guys, but first I need to go to the children. They're already waiting for me." Yanagi said.

All of them decided to come and join Yanagi and after that they decided to go and eat snacks because Dommon won't stop from saying 'My tummy is talking.' On their way, they have crossed paths with Tokiya and they decided to drag him along.

In the restaurant

"So what's your order?" a waiter who's wearing a blue polo and a white skirt asked them while smiling. Dommon was the first to speak. He ordered three steaks with two rice, one jumbo fries, one banana split and three jumbo iced tea. All his companion sweat dropped except for Tokiya who just said "Be sure that you're gonna pay all of that." After eating Yanagi explain the game, how it works and its rules. Everyone decided to join. Tokiya, after a long and hard time of convincing agreed to join.

"Yanagi, don't you think that's a pretty short time? Why not make it a day?" Fuuko suggested "No let's make it a week." Recca inserted another option. "NO in a MONTH is BETTER." Dommon nearly shouted. In the end the group agreed to Dommon's suggestion. Then suddenly Joker just popped up and decided to join them. Yanagi then spilled to him their conversation when he asked. "Well that just sounds fun. Mind if I join?" he asked. Recca, Dommon and Kaoru showed some signs of protest but Yanagi disregarded it and included Joker in the game.

"So all of us girls including Joker will write our names in a piece of paper and the rest of us will pick." Yanagi instructed. After writing, the paper was rolled for the names not to be seen. Then the four boys started to pick up. Kaoru was the first one to pick then an exciting Recca, next is Dommon, who's day dreaming of him and Fuuko will be together in a room and the last one is Tokiya.

After opening the paper…

"WHAT!!" Kaoru shrieked,

A Recca blushing madly,

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Dommon cried and;

An annoyed Tokiya just closed his eyes.

"So who picked up Ganko?" Yanagi asked. Kaoru was the first to react "I can't believe that I'm gonna be with that cry baby!" "I'm not a cry baby!" Ganko protested while Kaoru just leaned back and grunted 'Yeah, whatever.' "Ok, how about me?" Yanagi continued. Recca, with a blush, raised his hand. "O-ok, how about Joker?" Dommon cried a 'Meeeeee' "So it's clear that Fuuko is with Tokiya. We'll start tomorrow, let's meet at school at three o'clock pm then we'll go to our destination." She finished her sentence with a smile and looking at her friends.

Next day: three pm: school gate

"So,um…Yanagi where will our game take place?" Fuuko suddenly asked as the four of them wait. "At Tokiya-kun's place." Yanagi answered. "Ah…I see-…at Tokiya's house?" Fuuko shouted in disbelief as her eyes widened. Hearing Fuuko's last words made Kaoru and Ganko turn to their conversation. "How did you convince him, ne Yanagi-chan?" Ganko asked with a tone of disbelief "Well you see…" Yanagi started as she remembered what occurred yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

_All of them got their separate ways after they have their snacks. Recca explained that he can't walk Yanagi home because his dad expects him to go home early so Tokiya get hold of his responsibility which Recca and Yanagi didn't mind._

"_Ne, Mi-chan." Tokiya smirked as he heard Yanagi call him with that nickname "So even you are using that." He exclaimed "Ano…would mind if we play the game at your house?" Yanagi asked. Tokiya stopped walking and looked at her with the expression 'what?' "To play the game at your house." Yanagi repeated "Of course NO." Tokiya replied in a flat tone. "Oh, come on Mi-chan." Yanagi pleaded "Still, no." Tokiya said again. Yanagi sighed "I really hate to do this Mi-chan but you insist." Yanagi pulled out a three by three picture out of her bag. "Please Mi-chan let us play at your house or I will show this to them." Yanagi put the picture in front of Tokiya and Tokiya's eyes widened as he saw the picture. "Where did you get that?" he stammered "I've got my sources Yanagi exclaimed grinning. "Fine," he said as he try to snatched the picture from Yanagi's hands "Oh, not yet Mi-chan. I'll surrender it to you tomorrow." Yanagi said as her grin become wider. "Hmph…just make sure no one will see that." Tokiya blushed as he looked away and started walking._

_**End of flashback**_

"…I'd rather not tell it Fuuko." Yanagi finished her sentence with a smile. Fuuko and Kaoru sighed "Unfair!" "Hey, looks like Recca and Dommon arrived." Yanagi said brushing off the subject. "Hey, are we all ready to go?" Recca asked as he approached Yanagi and the others. "We'll meet Tokiya on our way and well…Joker is still not here." As soon as Yanagi finished her sentence Joker popped up er…well from nowhere. "I'm here now." He exclaimed as he rests his hand on Dommon's shoulder. Dommon shivered as he tried to look at his back and faint when he saw Joker's freaky grin.

Seeing the group complete Yanagi made the first motion to go and proceed to Mikagami's house.

At Tokiya's House

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Mikagami's house. A very, very big house with a little garden, a pool and exactly ten people can live in his house. Tokiya broke their jaw-dropped-silence by saying "Here, are the keys. All rooms are on the second floor. Kaoru, Ganko just go straight up the stairs then turn right then left and the door on your right is your room. Dommon and Joker your room is the room across Kaoru and Ganko's. Recca, see that door over there? That's your room." After that he just walked up the stairs and Fuuko followed.

With Kaoru and Ganko: In front of the door

Kaoru insert the key to its keyhole and pushed the door open. "Go in first Ganko." Ganko blushed and satred at him as she heard him say those words 'he has a soft side too' Ganko thought. Ganko noticed that Ganko is spacing out as she looked at him. "If you don't want to go first just tell me…cry baby." Ganko shoulder fell as she heard Kaoru's sentence. "Humph!" was what Ganko could reply as she entered the room.

With Recca and Yanagi: In front of the door

Recca is holding the key of their room while daydreaming of what might happen between him and Yanagi and he's already DROOLING. "Recca…Recca! Are you alright? Please open the door now I want to have some rest. Hearing this Recca snapped out of his day dreaming and opened their door.

With Dommon and Joker: In front of the door

"Haaaaaaaah! Why him?! Why me?!" Dommon complained along with his anime style cry "Ooh, now, now common Dommon darling?" Joker exclaimed with a grin plastered on his face much to Dommon's displeasure. "Haaaaah! I don't want to be with you, I'd rather be with Recca than you! Joker!"

With Tokiya and Fuuko: In front of their door

Tokiya opened the door, went in and shut it closed leaving a Fuuko who's face turned red because of anger. "Oi! Mikagami, is that how you treat a guest?" Fuuko shouted as she let herself in and banged the door close again, Tokiya turned around to face her and said "I treat all my guests very warm but as for you, you're a monkey, the three of you so…why should I?"

When everyone entered their designated rooms, all are wide in shock. Each room has one flat T.V, one D.V.D, a small refrigerator, a personal bathroom, a small couch and a king sized bed. Few minutes later they heard a scream.

"Where's that coming from?" Yanagi asked Mikagami as they meet up at the hall "Dommon's room." He replied as the four of them run, alerted. When they reached there the two kids where already in front of the door and when Recca pushed it open they saw Joker touching Dommon's muscles while Dommon cries for help. All of the people at the door sighed "I thought someone's already killing you." Recca exclaimed "Yeah." Fuuko added "Well I think we should go back to our rooms now." Yanagi said as they started to walk away. "Wait!" Dommon said looking at Kaoru and Mikagami who are the only ones left. "Kaoru, did you come here to save me if Joker is really killing me?" he asked "Why should Kaoru do that?" Tokiya muttered walking away. Kaoru looked up the older teen then said "Yeah, I'd rather be happy to watch Joker killing you!" with that Kaoru leave.

Time: 4:30

Tokiya's house is usually quiet at this time of the day but today that routine will be broken. Yanagi and Ganko went out to buy some ingredients for their dinner. Fuuko is in their room, Tokiya is somewhere in his house and the other four are in the sala, playing cards. "You'll see Dommon…your hundred yen will be mine." Recca said picking up another card "Don't be too sure Recca." Dommon said in return. Joker is just sitting and looking at the cards on his hands "Hehehehe…I think I'm gonna win this." Kaoru muttered as he reached for another card. When he saw the card he quickly stood up "Ok! Three hundred yen is mine!" he shouted as he throws his cards on the table for the three to see. "Hey. That's unfair!" "Yeah" Dommon agreed to Recca. "You cheated!" Recca shouted "I did not." Kaoru exclaimed with both of his hands on his hips "Did to." Dommon and Recca said at the same time.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not!!!"

"Did too!!!"

"Wanna fight?" Kaoru asked with impatience while holding out his kogenanki. "Yeah sure!" the two agreed. Now there was a scandal in the house! Kaoru attack at Recca first but Recca with his reflexes avoided it quickly. Kaoru had already left Dommon scratches and is now with Joker in the corner checking his wounds out. "Aaah!! Go away. I'd rather be killed by Kaoru just not to be with you!" Joker just chuckled then said "Don't worry I'll follow you darling?" hearing that Dommong cried "Aahh-!". The fight is still on with Kaoru and Recca and both ware exerting their best at it.

Kaoru transforms his weapon into a scissors and attack Recca with it. Recca dodged the attacked and exclaimed "Is that all you've got?" Don't be so sure." Kaoru spat back with a smile on his face Unknown to Recca three shuriken are now making its way to his back, few more seconds and it hit him. "Why you… brat!" Recca shouted as he forms fireballs on his hand, seeing this Kaoru change his weapon into a bow and arrow. Both are now aiming and are ready to release their attack when suddenly a cold wind blew that made the tow of them freeze. At the corner Tokiya stood with a pair of glaring eyes, "Don't you ever do that again Hanabishi!" "Uh…oh…" the two boys uttered. "Dommon started it." Recca spoke up "NO I didn't. Kaoru did!" Dommon snapped "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! You better start cleaning this room, the three of you." "The three of us?" Dommon asked "Yey!! That means-…" "Joker's out" Tokiya said, filling Kaoru's sentence with the right name. "But…!" "No buts…Tokiya exclaimed like a father who is grounding his sons to punishment. "If you don't finish that before dinner, you three will also clean the dining room and kitchen." With that he left the. Joker disappeared. Now the three took a full view of the room. Broken glasses, scattered feathers, torn clothes, crushed lampshade, burnt furniture, scratches on the wall and a burning plant can be seen. Then they sigh "Better start now or double." They chorused.

With Yanagi and Ganko

The two are now backed from the market. They passed through the sala and saw the three boys cleaning…or fighting? Well they guess both. They leave them behind and proceed to the kitchen. Yanagi-san are we going to cook now?" Ganko asked. "No. Not yet. It's too early and …" Yanagi stopped "And what?" Ganko asked again "I- I don't know how to cook." Yanagi sweat drop as she let out those words. Ganko just stare blankly at her and said "I think it's best to take some rest."

With Fuuko and Tokiya

Fuuko is now sitting in front of the T.V watching and eating chocolates while Tokiya is taking his bath. Now Tokiya is getting annoyed because the volume of the T.V is in what? In the FULL mode and he shouted many times to her to reduce it so that he can relax. For the fifteenth time, Fuuko heard it and shouted back 'Yes!' then she searched for the remote but…

'Oh crap!! Both of my hands are covered with chocolate.' She thought… 'I don't think that she hears me' Tokiya said to himself annoyed. So he stood up, covered his lower part tightly with a towel and went outside. After he closed door, Fuuko came running fast that she didn't even notice him. She's heading to the bathroom to wash her mouth and hands. After doing that, she opened the door only to meet Tokiya whose arms are crossed, 'With only a towel? And oh my, he's so wet. He looks so…so hot.' She thought blushing. Tokiya also blushed a little with a picture of a childlike Fuuko in front of him 'A cute childish Fuuko, now how can that be?' Tokiya mentally asked himself. Suddenly Tokiya notice chocolate dirt near Fuuko's lips "You have dirt." Tokiya exclaimed "Uh? where?" Fuuko asked touching her face. "Right here," Tokiya leaned closer and remove it with his thumb 'So, soft' Tokiya said to himself as he brushed the corner of Fuuko's lips "Thank you." Fuuko stammered. Tokiya then withdrew his hand and suddenly said "Now monkey, get out of my way so that I can finish my bath." Fuuko's shoulder dropped with a soft "Huh?" and sweat dropped. She stepped on her right to make way for Tokiya. 'A different Mi-chan for a moment…but then turned back into Mr. Iceboy.' Fuuko sighed as she thought of this.

Dinner time

"YAY!!!!! Eating at last!!" Dommon shouted as he jumped up and down. "But we aren't done yet and if we eat, Mi-chan will make us clean the kitchen and the dining area." Kaoru said reminding the two older teens "But at least we'll have some energy to finish those stuffs." Recca said as he hurried to the dining area. Kaoru just sighed and followed them.

"Mmmmm…Yanagi you are a good cook." Kaoru praised after swallowing the food "I second to that." Fuuko said "Yeah- hey gimme that!" Recca and Dommon agreed while fighting over a piece of chicken. "Thanks but…Mi-chan was the one who cooked all the food you're eating." Yanagi exclaimed with a little blush on her face. "What!" all of them shouted.

"Unbelievable."

"Really?!"

"I don't know that Mi-chan can cook."

Is what Recca, Fuuko and Kaoru can utter. "Is it poisoned?" –WHACK!- "Is that the way how you praised?" Fuuko asked Dommon "Well no, you see Tokiya is mad at us. I mean really mad. So I'd think that he will kill us by poison." Dommon replied. "I don't kill that way…" Tokiya exclaimed "…cause if I want to, I want to see the blood of that person spilling on the floor." He finished glaring at him. The others chuckled. "Well…hehehe…hearing that changed my mind." Dommon muttered nervously.

After dinner

Recca, Kaoru and Dommon finished cleaning the sala and since they did not finished it on time they are now cleaning the kitchen and dining area. "So guys how are you?" Fuuko mocked. The three just looked at her with a worn out expression "Well that's your fault. If the three of you didn't start a fight, this wouldn't be happening." Fuuko exclaimed before leaving with her chocolates.

'Woooooh…too dark. Where's the stair…umm…here.' She said as she felt its railing. Slowly she went up, being careful with each step. But when she reached the top, she slipped and was about to fall but then a soft hand caught her wrist. Fuuko's eyes which were wide in shock try to picture her savior. 'I wonder who.' she thought. Then suddenly she was pulled up and the person's other hand supported the weight of her body by placing it at her hips. When she's already standing on her feet he finally recognized her savior. It was Mi-chan. "Try to be more careful." Tokiya mumbled "Thanks." Was what she uttered as she withdrew her body from his arm. She watched him walk away "Your…welcome." She heard him say without looking at her.


End file.
